


Вечерний приём

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [8]
Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: к ветеринару Хлебникову на приём иногда приходят странные личности





	Вечерний приём

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren., сюжет тоже её рук дело, а я - только написала!

Времени было около девяти вечера, пятница. Правда, Полина почему-то ещё не ушла: Хлебников видел её на ресепшне и слышал, как она отвечала на телефонные звонки. С одной стороны хорошо, что Эдику не нужно с трубкой возиться. С другой, вдруг у неё что-то дома случилось, и она не хочет уходить поэтому? Насколько Хлебников знал, Полина была из многодетной семьи, постоянно возилась со своими братьями-сёстрами... Что-то было не так, Хлебников сделал себе зарубку на память разузнать.

Он прошёл по коридору и увидел из-под дверей лаборатории свет. Марина тоже сидела на работе. Неужто её не ждёт муж? С Мишкой она вообще могла оставить рабочую деятельность и становиться домохозяйкой. Но она говорила, что свихнётся за неделю, если не будет работать. Поэтому в универе по-прежнему вела занятия биологией у одной группы, а всё остальное время делала анализы в клинике. Странно, почему она сегодня засиделась допоздна? Зайти и спросить?

Хлебников постучал в дверь и сразу вошёл. Марина сидела за столом, за которым обычно возилась с пробирками с кровью, коробочками с фекалиями и баночками с мочой, — и пила чай с бутербродами. Улыбнулась при виде Хлебникова, засуетилась.

— Ой, Костя, хочешь чаю? Сейчас налью!

Он кивнул, соглашаясь. Крепкий чёрный чай с сахаром — то, что надо, чтобы не заснуть ночью на дежурстве. Кружки сырокопчёной колбасы на булке пахли одуряюще.

Хлебников уже прикрывал дверь, когда услышал за спиной, что Полина ведёт в смотровую посетителя. Какая-то большая собака рвалась с поводка вперёд, цокая когтями по линолеуму. «Вот сюда, пожалуйста, доктор сейчас подойдёт» — и ответ на ломаном русском: «Спасьибо борьшое».

— Марин, там, похоже, пришли, — Хлебников поморщился. Не далее чем полчаса назад он закончил операцию — овчарка разгрызла и проглотила свою игрушку, резиновый мячик, и тот застрял у неё в кишечнике, пришлось проводить вскрытие брюшной полости и даже удалять часть кишки, где уже начался некроз. Теперь пациентка — полтора года, здоровье отменное, ещё побегает — лежала в реанимации, отходила от наркоза под капельницей, Эдик должен был к ней заглядывать время от времени, попутно приводя в порядок операционную.

— Подождут, — сказала Марина, придерживая его за рукав. — Эдик пускай приём начинает. А ты садись. Что-то устало выглядишь.

Хлебников улыбнулся, вспомнил о том, сколько ему лет, и подумал, что «устало выглядеть» — это ещё не страшно в его возрасте. И как... И почему Хинов ещё с ним? Когда всё начиналось, Хлебников не думал, что это зайдёт настолько далеко. Но, кажется, Эдика всё устраивало. По крайней мере, он не жаловался, что жизнь свела его со стареющим мужиком с вредным характером. Никогда не жаловался. И, кажется, даже любил, что было совершенно уж невероятно.

Бутерброды были вкусные, цейлонский чай — божественный. Марина щебетала о жизни и сверкала глазами. Почему задержалась сегодня, молчала, как партизанка. Ну ладно, может, у неё и правда всё хорошо, а Хлебников совершенно зря волновался. Надо бы в смотровую заглянуть, проверить, как там Эдик, и кого нелёгкая принесла к ним в клинику на ночь глядя. Хлебников поблагодарил Марину за угощение и вышел.

Эдик сидел за столом и заполнял карту на собаку... Королевского пуделя шоколадного окраса. Пудель был огромным и давно не стриженым. А где же экстремальные причёски, так любимые владельцами этой породы собак? Хлебников вспомнил, как месяц назад к ним приходили с пуделем, у которого шерсть была выкрашена в розовый. Хорошо ещё, что у собаки не случилось дерматита от всех этих красок...

— Ну, как тут у нас дела? — спросил он, хлопнув Эдика по плечу.

— Здравьствуите, — поздоровался хозяин пса.

Хлебников поздоровался в ответ и обернулся. Иностранец. Раскосый. Китаец? Японец? Вьетнамец? Хлебников в этом не разбирался. Приличного вида пальто и рюкзак за плечами, зимние кроссовки, тёмные брюки, шарф намотан поверх ворота, чёрные волосы растрёпаны, очки с небольшими диоптриями в простой пластиковой оправе синего цвета. Если он встанет, то они с Хлебниковым, наверное, окажутся одного роста.

— На что жалуемся? Чем собачка болеет?

На первый взгляд, собачка не болела ничем. Разве что не мешало бы постричь шерсть и когти. А так шоколадный лосяра сидел возле хозяина, то и дело порываясь вскочить и начать здороваться с вошедшим Хлебниковым. Стоило только подойти и попытаться посмотреть глаза и зубы, как пудель тут же постарался облизать ему лицо. Хлебников профессионально увернулся.

— Ми на осмотр приходить. Сейчас хозяин придёт.

— А, то есть, это не ваш красавец? — уточнил Хлебников и потрепал пса за ушами. Тот сразу наклонил голову, выпрашивая ласку. Надо проверить, может, у него отодектоз.

— Да, Маккачин Витьи. Не мой, — и иностранец немного грустно улыбнулся.

— Он говорит, что у пса был сердечный приступ, — подал голос Эдик. — И доктора в Японии советовали наблюдаться.

Ах, всё-таки японец.

Хлебников поднялся с колен и отошёл к смотровому столу, взял фонендоскоп.

— Сейчас послушаем.

Эдик закончил заполнять карту и вернул паспорт Маккачина японцу.

— Вы изьвиньите, что мы так поздно, — сказал тот вдруг, убирая паспорт в рюкзачок. — Но ваша клиника самая близкая, которая работает всью ночь. А днём у нас тренировки. Мы специально звонить и договориться на это врьемя.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Хлебников, — потому и начали работать круглосуточно, чтобы всем было удобно.

Он снова присел около Маккачина и принялся выслушивать сердечные шумы. Пёс шумно дышал и постоянно норовил облизать ему ухо. Хлебников одной рукой прижимал фонендоскоп к пушистому боку, а другой — защищал себя от посягательств. До чего дружелюбный пёс.

— Ну... Насколько я могу судить... Пока никаких аномалий, — протянул он. — Но точнее можно будет сказать после проведения УЗИ... У вас есть какие-нибудь анализы из Японии? Медицинская карта, может быть? Или вы так знаете, что за препараты ему давали? Какие лечебные процедуры проводились?

— Карта? Препараты? — растерянно повторил за ним японец. Похоже, по-русски он понимал ещё не всё. — Сейчас Витья подойдёт, он скажет, — кивнул головой бедный иностранец.

Хлебников протянул «хорошо» и добрался до собачьих ушей. Проверить бы ещё пузо пса на предмет паразитов. Мало ли, где он там, в Японии, шастал, мало ли, какие там клещи на кустах сидели. Длинная шерсть ухудшала осмотр.

Когда, наконец, дверь распахнулась, Хлебников уже успел убедиться в отсутствии клещей и в чистоте ушей Маккачина.

— Вот сюда, проходите, пожалуйста, — раздался голос Полины, непривычно радостный.

Хлебников обернулся и упёрся взглядом в «Витью», высокого пепельного блондина с голливудской улыбкой.

— Здравствуйте! — сказал «Витья» и прошагал к японцу. — Ну как ты тут? — спросил он, чуть понизив голос.

— Всьё хорошо, — ответил тот. — Витья, доктор спрашивать про карту и препараты.

За дверью кто-то со всех ног пробежал по коридору. Хлебников и ухом не повёл, хотя догадался, что бежала явно Полина — она одна в клинике ходила на каблуках, — и бежала она в сторону лаборатории. Всё страньше и страньше.

— Говорят, у него был сердечный приступ? — спросил Хлебников. — Вы не расскажете, чем его лечили в Японии?

— Приступ? — «Витья» нахмурился. Потом оттаял, заулыбался снова. — Нет, никакого приступа не было. Он просто подавился. Стащил пакет с рисовыми булочками и попытался его проглотить. А сердечный приступ чуть у нас у всех не случился. Я всё бросил, полетел туда, но, когда добрался, с Маккачином уже было всё в порядке. Доктора там хорошие. Мне рассказывали, что ему сделали наркоз и вытащили булочки из пищевода специальными щипцами. Юри, ты зря волновался, — «Витья» обратился к своему… м-м-м… спутнику и улыбнулся персонально ему. И потрепал его по руке. И японец — Юри — улыбнулся ему в ответ. Хлебников развернулся к Эдику и заполненной им медицинской карте.

— Ну, в таком случае, со здоровьем у Маккачина полный порядок. Несмотря на достаточно зрелый возраст, он держится бодрячком. Я бы советовал вам ещё сдать кровь на анализы, но это необязательно... Вижу, что прививки вы делаете вовремя, обработку против глистов — тоже…

— Разумеется, а то иначе мне не разрешат его вывозить, — ответил Виктор. Никифоров — Хлебников прочитал, наконец, в карте правильное имя владельца. — Правда в ближайшее время мы не собираемся никуда выезжать… Разве что в пригород, летом. Юри, нас сегодня Гоша звал, кстати. Я сказал, что раньше июня мы к нему на дачу не поедем.

— Хорошо, — ответил японец Юри.

Они смотрели друг на друга так, будто забыли, где находятся. Хлебников замер. Они с Эдиком так открыто себя никогда не вели, люди ведь могут не одобрить. Хотя, понятное дело, иногда просто невозможно держать это в себе. Иногда оно просто есть, одно на двоих, и как в таких случаях сдержаться?

Ему пришлось прокашляться, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Устроили тут, понимаешь...Эдик вон — и тот притих и сидел, молча краснея. Кстати, что-то в хозяине Маккачина показалось Хлебникову напрягающим. Он никак не мог понять, что именно.

Потом его спросили, можно ли к ним в клинику обращаться с кошками, а то у их с Юри общего знакомого есть кошка, которая… Нет, вы не подумайте, замечательное животное, вот только хозяин, скорее всего, кормит её неправильно. Шерсть так и линяет, по словам того же самого знакомого. «Приводите, — сказал Хлебников, — посмотрим. Кстати, Маккачина вам не мешало бы постричь. Вот телефон и адрес грумера, который работает круглосуточно и даже выезжает на дом».

Потом в дверь заглянула Марина — и снова её захлопнула.

Потом японец Юри посмотрел на часы и заохал: «Сколько уже времени, нам ещё ехать, а завтра рано вставать, Витья, пошли». Никифоров попытался расплатиться с Хлебниковым прямо в кабинете, и пришлось отправить его на кассу, что находилась на ресепшне в ведении Полины.

— Только распишитесь в карте, пожалуйста, — чуть не забыл Хлебников, останавливая Никифорова уже на пороге.

— Просто подпись и всё? — зачем-то переспросил тот.

— Просто подпись, — подтвердил Хлебников, слегка недоумевая. Никифоров переглянулся со своим Юри, чему-то усмехнулся и взял протянутую шариковую ручку. И снова что-то показалось Хлебникову в нём знакомым.

Он посмотрел на размашистую подпись и попрощался. Японец Юри низко поклонился, прежде чем вышел за Маккачином в коридор. Хлебников покачал головой и прислушался. Марина вместе с Полиной о чём-то щебетали в приёмной. Никифоров засмеялся, отвечая: «Да, конечно. И мне очень приятно! А это — Юри».

— Они что, какие-то знаменитости? — спросил Хлебников в пространство.

— Геи они, — выдохнул непривычно притихший Эдик.

— Будто мы от них чем-то отличаемся, — ехидно подколол его Хлебников. Не смог удержаться. И тут он, наконец, понял! — А он, кстати, на тебя похож, знаешь?

— Кто? Ты про Никифорова? И чем это он может быть на меня похож?

— А ты не заметил? У вас очень похожие голоса, — и Хлебников довольно хмыкнул, потому что разгадал загадку.

— Костя… — Эдик веско произнёс его имя и поднялся с круглого вертящегося стула. — Тебе надо больше отдыхать. А то, чего доброго, вообще меня скоро с другими парнями путать начнёшь!

— И что ты тогда сделаешь?

— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — когда это Эдик успел подойти вплотную и нависнуть над ним? Хлебников сглотнул и прищурился.

— Поговорим об этом утром? После дежурства.

— А, может, когда все уйдут, и мы вдвоём останемся?

— Может быть, и так, — Хлебников не выдержал и прыснул. Ревнующий Эдик. Чего только не увидишь в этой жизни.


End file.
